


Seongwoo's

by ajwrites



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: CEO Daniel, Detective Seongwoo, M/M, its a mess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwrites/pseuds/ajwrites
Summary: Co-workers Minhyun and Seongwoo got a little too chummy in front of Daniel and his Givenchy. A week-long chaos ensues, jam-packed with unwanted action.





	Seongwoo's

**_Monday_ **

Everything was okay on the morning of Seongwoo’s first day at work, save for Daniel’s constant nagging.

“Hyung, why can’t you just work in my company? I mean, at least there, I can protect you.” Daniel begged, holding on Seongwoo’s wrist before he let him in his car.

“Daniel, I didn’t take the police exam to be protected.” The older smiled gently. “I’m the one supposed to protect you, even if I work in your company.”

Kang Daniel is the CEO of the Choding Bank, the largest bank in the country. He and Seongwoo are best friends who met when they became dorm roommates in college. They got close, too close, that they decided to stay roommates even after they’re done with school. After they graduated, Daniel’s father stepped down and let Daniel do the bank works. He immediately bought a house for him and Seongwoo, which irritated the older at first but made up after agreeing that Seongwoo will pay the bills. The older one started working at Daniel’s company as security head while waiting for his police exam results. As soon as he got it though, he resigned without even asking Daniel, which was why he kept nagging.

“I’ll be okay.” Seongwoo added as Daniel didn’t seem too happy. “Besides, I’ll be working as a junior detective. I won’t necessarily be charging in to ongoing crimes.”

Despite the pout, the younger hugged Seongwoo, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“You better keep yourself safe or I will be the one killing you, legit.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And don’t get too close with the other policemen. I will be seriously jealous and I would ignore you.”

“Yes, sir.” Seongwoo snickered once again.

“I’m serious, hyung!”

“So am I. Now let me go. I can’t be late.”

“I’ll drive you.” Daniel grumbled, offering no space for argument as he took the keys from Seongwoo’s hands before pushing the older to the passenger seat.

The drive was noisy as both of them along sang to the music playing. Seongwoo fed Daniel with the cookies he kept in the glove compartment, because he knew the younger hasn’t eaten breakfast yet.

“How will you be going home?” Seongwoo asked as soon as he saw the outline of the police station he’ll now be working at.

“With your car, of course. I’ll pick you up later.”

Seongwoo hopped out of the car as soon as Daniel turned off the engine. The younger suddenly opened the car boot, startling Seongwoo.

“What are you hiding in _my_ boot?”

“I just want everyone there that you’re someone who shouldn’t be messed with.” Daniel replied as he took the brown paper bag. He wordlessly handed it to Seongwoo.

“Woah!” Seongwoo exclaimed, taking out a black Givenchy blazer. It looks simple but it radiates power only Daniel has. “This looks good!”

“I figured that you might need it since you should look really professional even if you don’t have the uniform yet.”

“This is great, Daniel. Thank you.” He hugged Daniel. “I’ll buy you a fancy dinner once I get my first payment.”

“I’ll–”

“Seongwoo?”

The older let go, turning to the intruder who was peering at them. Daniel threw him an annoyed glance.

“Minhyun?! What are you doing here?” Seongwoo asked walking to _Minhyun_ , but not before shoving the blazer and the bag to Daniel’s chest.

“I’m assigned here!” Minhyun replied, beaming. He enveloped Seongwoo in a hug and looked challengingly at Daniel’s eyes.

“Same! Now I don’t have to worry about eating lunch alone!”

Ten hours later, Jaehwan showed up at the police station, grinning ear to ear as he twirled Seongwoo’s car keys in his hand.

“Where’s Daniel?” Seongwoo asked, noticing that Jaehwan wasn’t alone.

“The boss was too busy to pick you up, lover boy.” Guanlin stated cheekily. “He asked me and the hyungs if we wanted to come see you so he lent us your car.”

“How about buying us a round of drinks to celebrate your new job, hyung?” Daehwi asked, clinging to Seongwoo’s arm and making cute faces.

“Fine, fine. After one round, I’m not paying anymore, okay?”

He arrived home at two in the morning. Daniel was visibly fuming even from the back as he downed a glass of what looked like red wine.

“Hey, shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Seongwoo asked, approaching the kitchen counter where the younger stood beside.

“Shouldn’t _you_ be sleeping? Or were you up too late flirting with Minhyun?”

“Yah, Kang Daniel! Who gave you the right to talk to me like that?!” Seongwoo’s voice rose.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Daniel said sarcastically before he slammed the wine glass down and storming to his room.

When Seongwoo got a better view of the kitchen and saw an innocent cake sitting beside the wine bottle, he knew he fucked up, not because the words on the cake says ‘ _Congratulations!_ ’ but because there was a finely arranged dinner on the dining table.

 

**_Tuesday_ **

Seongwoo got out of his room and the apartment was eerily quiet. Daniel and his usual mess were nowhere to be found, so was the CEO’s car. He concluded that the younger left early.

Daniel didn’t come home that night.

 

**_Wednesday_ **

Seongwoo woke up extra early and caught the glimpse of Daniel entering his room. When he took a peek at the younger, he was snoring loudly, indicating that he was very tired and sleeping deeply.

When Seongwoo came home that night, Daniel was once again MIA.

 

**_Thursday_ **

No sign of Daniel, not even a scent. Seongwoo decides to text.

**ongcheongie:** yo. where u at? we need to talk. _12:13 PM_

**ongcheongie:** hmu once ur free please _12:30 PM_

**_Friday_ **

Seongwoo really needs to contact Daniel right now. He’s left at least twenty voice mails and a hundred of texts, asking him of his whereabouts.

“Daniel, please answer.” He muttered to himself as once again he listened to the irritating ring tune. “Daniel, Daniel, Daniel.”

When the lady’s voice came on, requesting him to leave another voice mail, Seongwoo decided to give up. He called Jaehwan, the literally closest person to Daniel supposedly.

“Oh, look who’s calling! Are you now missing your lover boy?” Jaehwan had the audacity to kid around, making Seongwoo’s blood boil. “Sorry but the secretary is on a day off right now.”

“You’re on a day off?! Fuck!” He cursed loudly. “Where is Daniel?”

“Didn’t he tell you? He’s on his way back from China. I’m on a day off since he’s on travel.”

“Fuck, he’s not going straight to the company, is he?”

“I think he is. Where else would he go at a fine Friday like this?”

“Shit, shit, shit. Call him and tell him not to go!”

“Uh, I can do that but I want to know why.” Jaehwan laughed loudly. “And he left his personal phone at the office so I can’t just contact him for anything trivial.”

Seongwoo pulled on his hair. Daniel’s secretary is more irritating today than of all days. He hung up on him without another word.

“Minhyun,” he said, turning to his unofficial partner. “I can’t do this. I need to go there.”

“No, Seongwoo, you’re only going to risk your life there. We’ve already sent out operatives.” Minhyun said, panic painting his face.

“Look, I promised to protect Daniel. I can’t just sit here while they try to negotiate with the bomber.”

Seongwoo is panicking because of the tip they received earlier that day. The guards from Choding Bank’s underground vaults said that there was a note left at steel doors announcing that they planted a bomb inside the vault. The sealed room was searched by the Bomb Squad and found nothing close to an explosive.

They were about to go until the police on the front doors heard the lobby clerk shriek. A joker just popped out of the box that was left for Mr. Kang. There was another note, written using cut magazine letters, and it was why Seongwoo wanted to go to Daniel so bad.

_We realized Mr. Kang would easily give us the money anyway. We’re waiting for him!_

“No, Seongwoo. You know Chief Jisung won’t let you go in to action with that detective badge on!”

Boldly, Seongwoo ripped his badge off his wallet and handed it to Minhyun.

“Sorry!” He just said before running off.

Seongwoo raced his way to Daniel’s office, his car running at 120kph. He had to resist the urge to take out the emergency red light stowed in his glove compartment and siren his way through the traffic.

When he was near the building, he easily spotted a man looking up at the window of Daniel’s office. An outline of a pistol was visible on his back pocket. Luckily, Jinyoung was standing guard the entrance and the suspicious man was on the way to him. Seongwoo immediately called Jinyoung’s walkie-talkie.

“Baejin! Man at three o’clock has a gun!” He yelled frantically.

Jihoon came out of nowhere and jumped at the man. He tackled him to the ground as Seongwoo got out of his car to approach them.

He was about ten steps away from them when he was suddenly grabbed, whipped around and hugged tightly. There was a loud bang and the body around Seongwoo suddenly got heavier.

The scent and the arm wound tightly around him were all too familiar that Seongwoo is afraid to look around. When he did, uncontrollable tears fell from his eyes.

“Seongwoo hyung.” Daniel smiled down at him before he lost his footing. Seongwoo caught him easily despite the blur in his eyes.

In the distance, Seongwoo can see Sungwoon and Woojin attacking the man who still had his gun pointed at Daniel’s direction. Seongwoo fell to the ground with Daniel on top of him.

He couldn’t recall what happened next but all he knew is that he is in the hospital, standing at the foot of Daniel’s bed, when Minhyun arrived.

“Chief Jisung is fuming.” Minhyun calmly said, passing Seongwoo a canned coffee.

“I wonder why.” Seongwoo’s reply was apathetic, like he didn’t care at all if he will be fired. He just wants Daniel to fucking open his eyes.

“He’s not necessarily mad at you.” Minhyun continued, making himself comfortable at the posh couch. “He’s angry at everyone.”

“That shouldn’t be a news to you, rookie.”

“Daniel’s his childhood friend. Apparently, our se–”

“What?!” That seemed to snap Seongwoo out of his daze.

“Oh, your best friend didn’t tell you?”

“No!”

“Well, I sure wonder why but hyung is on his way to their house now, to inform the parents of what happened. Jisung hyung said their parent’s houses are next to each other.”

“Shit. This is my fault.” Seongwoo said, squeezing his face in an attempt not to cry.

“It’s not, Seongwoo. You know that.” Minhyun tried coaxing him out of his self-pity. “Hey, cheer up. Now that I know someone else attached to Daniel, perhaps I can ask Jisung the question you refused so badly to answer.”

“Yah, Hwang Minhyun– ”

“Oh, look! His finger moved!” Minhyun announced, springing up so suddenly.

Without further ado, Seongwoo strode closer to his best friend, cradling Daniel’s free hand in his.

“–woo. Seongwoo.” The still-unconscious patient murmured.

“Get the doctor!” Seongwoo instructed to Minhyun, who immediately sprinted out.

“Hyung. Seongwoo hyung.”

“I’m here, Daniel. Hyung is here.” He lifted Daniel’s hand to his cheek.

In a split second, Daniel’s eyes fluttered open, knocking the air out of Seongwoo. He was relieved, too relieved, that his best friend is okay.

“Hyung. Are you okay?” Was the first coherent word Daniel can let out. His voice was still croaky and Seongwoo wanted to cry again.

“I’m okay. Hyung is okay. You saved me.”

“Hyung, Seongwoo hyung.”

“Yes, Daniel? Go ahead.”

There was a moment of silence as Daniel’s forehead creased. The grip on Seongwoo’s hand got tighter before the younger spoke again.

“The… the question… that you…” Daniel’s entire face wrinkled in concentration. “The question you refused so badly to answer. Minhyun said… you refused to answer. What was the question?”

“Oh, that.” Seongwoo let go of the patient’s hand so he can massage the creases out of Daniel’s perfect face. “He was asking about your dick.”

“What.”

“He’s interested in it, I think.”

“W-well, I’m… I’m only asking because I’m c-c-curious. But what did y-y-you t-t-tell him?”

“I told him it’s mine.”

Daniel choked on air.

“So stop avoiding me and accusing me of flirting with him.” Seongwoo added, his hand sliding down Daniel’s hospital gown.

“W-w-why s-s-should I?”

“Because,” His hand landed on Daniel’s dick. “I’m only protecting what’s mine.”

“Oh for the love of God, please don’t do that!” The doctor hushed, making Seongwoo run out of the room for the sake of his poor heart and soul. Dr. Dongho’s voice followed him through the hallways though.

“He only got out of surgery! Let him regain his stamina!”

Seongwoo made a mental note to make a proper confession then a make out session while Daniel _regains his stamina._

( _ **Saturday**_

“Why did you avoid me this whole time?”

“I told you not to get too close with the other policemen, and that I will be seriously jealous and I would ignore you.”

“You’re such a kid.”

“You suck my dick.”

“What the fuck.”

“I even gave you Givenchy.”)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it was a mess. it's 3:37AM here and I haven't gotten any sleep T_T . Anywayssss, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ajaeee_) since i changed the username. Leave comments please thanks mwah


End file.
